Three aliens' variously exciting day on earth
The story shows a day of life for Vega and her childhood friends, written by Windra. Characters * [[Shinseichiri Vega|'Shinseichiri Vega']] * [[Takahashi Deneb|'Takahashi Deneb']] * [[Altair|'Altair']] Story The sun is shining brightly into the window right beside the door towards Vega's room. Deneb is quietly approaching said room, her arms filled with several books and maps and many other things. Without a warning, she opens the door and steps into the room, looking for her friend while she begins talking. "Today was a busy day, Vega. We still have to-What is that rock?" Deneb stumbles at the sight of the rock on top of her princess's table. "Oh, this? I've been able to acquire a collection of different earthly elements. This right here is... Sodium, I believe. I also have a lot of other elements over there," Vega points towards the back of the room with one hand while examining the rock with the other and sure enough, next to the bookcase are several boxes, almost overflowing with rocks, vials, jars and more vaguely science-related things. After getting over her initial confusion, Deneb returns her attention towards Vega. "Anything I should know about this... what's it called again?" she asks, slightly teasing her friend. She answers without blinking. "Sodium, that's what they call it here. I read in a book," she picks up a book lying on the table and waves it around, "that it's the sixth most abundant element in earth's crust. It's what they call a metal, an alkali metal to be precise and it can only be found in compounds, heh," she chuckles at the word play. "Alright, stop, that's enough!" Deneb stops Vega's rambling before she can continue, "Let's go out, I wanna do something with you!". She dumps the books in her arms and pulls Vega out of her chair and while she drags her out of the room, Vega mentions another fact. "I think the most abundant element in the universe is hydrogen. That's what 2/3 of water is made of!" Vega smiles after finishing, obviously proud of herself. Secretly, Deneb is proud too. As soon as they leave the house, a gust of wind blows directly into the two girl's faces and Deneb starts running down the path, Vega following behind her at a slower pace. "Where are we going?" she shouts after her friend. "You'll see!" is the reply she gets. Vega catches up to Deneb only when the latter has stopped, talking to Altair, who appears to have worked on something before being interrupted by their arrival, evident by the oil and grease stains on his clothes and the tools in his hands. He is busy listening to Deneb, but he turns his attention onto Vega once she arrives and greets her happily. Deneb turns to them both, looking a bit annoyed. "Hey, don't ignore me..." she pouts a bit, but quickly recovers when she seems to remeber something. "So right! I wanted to take the two of you somewhere, I found something cool." Deneb explains, prompting Altair to ask "What did you find?". Deneb smirks, signifying that she had been waiting for this and takes the hands of her friends to lead the way. Deneb stops in place once the three of them are in front of a festival, set to be opened soon. She turns around to face Vega and Altair, who have a similar look of confusion on their faces. "Last week, I learned about this festival at school and once I found out the history behind it, I needed the three of us to visit this. But first, you're gonna have to change clothes, I need to use the occasion and it'll be good... cultural exchange or something?" by the end of her explanation, Deneb seems unsure of herself. "Can you tell us more?" Vega's eyes sparkle upon her exclamation, but she moves back once she sees Deneb smirking once again. "I already regret this, forget I asked." Vega tries to ack out, but Deneb is determined. She starts off nicely "The festival that is going to happen here is called Tanabata, but it's also known as Star Festival. Once you know its history, I bet you're going to look at it differently." she wriggles her eyebrows and now Altair moves away from her as well, afraid of what might be coming. (TBA) Trivia Gallery Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure �� Oc Squad - Tales of the Squad Category:User: Fynxfan